


The Case of Kogane, K.

by Callaeidae3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Amputation, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kidnapping, M/M, Prison AU, Prisoner Keith (Voltron), Recovery, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Suspense, Trauma, Warden! Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callaeidae3/pseuds/Callaeidae3
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Keith Kogane is imprisoned despite pleading not guilty. Suspecting Kogane may have been poorly represented at the trial, Judge Sam Holt assigns a trusted friend to find more evidence for the case - evidence that may support Keith's side of the story.But there may be some people who don't want that information getting out.Prison AU in which Shiro is a kind warden and Keith is a prisoner.(Summary update: This fic has been turned into an original novel! You can still read the VLD fic version that was posted here as a pdf file which you can find on my tumblr, @callaeidae3. More information on the novel can be found here.)





	1. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Case of Kogane, K. is now a novel and so the fic is no longer on Ao3! Here are links to a PDF of the Voltron version (Kogane K) and to the novel (Kindall K).

First of all, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone again for your support! <3 <3 Thank you for reading/leaving kudos/leaving comments :'''') 

Here on my Tumblr page (@callaeidae3), I've posted a link to the PDF file of the Voltron version: The Case of Kogane, K.

<https://callaeidae3.tumblr.com/post/182468095923/the-case-of-kogane-kpdf>

When the novel, The Case of Kindall, K.,  is available on Amazon (paperback and eBook), I will update with links to it! It's currently in review and should be up in the next day or two or three!

There will be a sequel that I'll be writing for this one, so if you enjoyed the story and are interested in reading the novel version of Kogane K, I hope you look forward to the second part of the story with me :''')

 

Once again, thank you!!! <3 <3

 

 


	2. A/N 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Case of Kindall, K. is now available on Amazon!

...and here are the links to the novel which is now available on Amazon :''''''')

The Case of Kindall, K. (paperback): <https://www.amazon.com/dp/0473478765>

The Case of Kindall, K. (Kindle): <https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07RFHMWWN>

 

Thank you all again!! <3 <3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: (10/06) Links updated


End file.
